Through His Eyes (Damon's POV)
by MysticFalls Fanfiction
Summary: Damon's point of view based on Fifty Shades of Salvatore following five different events between him and Elena. The five events are: (1) Damon meeting Elena for the first time (2) Revealing he is a vampire (3) The Gala (4) The first night Elena stays in his bed with him (5) The final chapter from Fifty Shades of Salvatore
1. Chapter 1: Mistaken Identity

**AN:** **First chapter! What did you guys think? Five chapters will make up this short story and they will focus on different events with Elena. I really do hope you guys liked it and find Damon's point of view interesting. Please leave me a review of what you think. Also, the trailer for the sequel, **_Fifty Shades Bloodier_** is up. Go to my YouTube channel: **smileheartlove** and watch it, like it, comment on it. Follow me on Twitter **mystfallsfanfic**. I update about my stories and other TVD things a lot faster than I do on here or on Tumblr.**

**Chapter 1. Mistaken Identity**

* * *

The sound of steady beating hearts echoed through the walls and met his ears with a sweet sensation. It had been days since he had dwelled in his last indulgence and he was becoming desperate for a new source. His small stash was becoming minimal and barely exceeding his appetite. The desire to cure his thirst was driving him to his breaking point and he knew he would need to find his next victim soon.

He despised the thought of his nature and how be obtained his diet, but he knew it was necessary and he knew how to control it. The attempt to find his source and make sure it wasn't going to flee was possible due to his super human abilities and he was grateful for being gifted with these charms even if he was cursed to damnation.

Control was everything when it came to locating and anchoring down his new source. Control was part of who he was beyond personal matters. His need to regulate all aspects of his life was the only stitch keeping him together.

Taking a deep breath, he scuffled through piles of paperwork on his desk. Details for a new philanthropic plan, financial assistance needed in multiple company downfalls, business pitches…these were all part of portraying a successful and extremely wealthy young billionaire. He knew his reign in the business world could be short lived due to his never changing appearance causing a rise of questions as to whom he really was, however he knew for the time being he was in safe territory. No one was going to assume any sort of assumptions as long as he could be sure of it.

As he filed through his papers mindlessly, the urge for him to feed growled inside of him. He was growing weak and dry, but the thought of his supplementary source angered him. The human flowing, warm pulsing blood was what he wanted, what he craved. Licking his lips, he debated the receptionist outside his office for a quick bite. She would be beautiful enough to feed on and brainwashed enough to forget anything ever happened. However, a rapid beating heart disrupted his thoughts as it entered his range. It was causing him to become uneasy and even hungrier as the thumping raged. _God damn it!_

The fast paced heartbeat was growing closer and he knew he would be unable to devour on his receptionist. This beating heart belonged to someone not employed under him. This beating heart was new and lively. It was strong and exciting. He quickly looked to his schedule book and saw the name, _Caroline Forbes_ written down. This must be whom the heart belonged to. He was eager to meet this Miss Forbes. Maybe she could satisfy him if he approved of her meeting his requirements? A wicked smile crossed his face at the thought.

However, the woman outside his office didn't bare the name, Caroline Forbes, but Elena Gilbert. She was filling in as his receptionist informed him on the phone. No matter what her name was he was still begging to meet her, see her, and even taste her if he got the chance.

Developing his thirst and curiosity by the minute he cued in his receptionist to let Miss Gilbert know he was ready. Outside he heard the clinking of high heels and squeaky voices approaching fast, along with the increasing heartbeat. He had to calm himself before he lunged himself across the room and made a horrible mistake. He had to be professional.

The door to office opened and he bowed his head hunching himself over in his work. He could smell the fresh innocent blood flowing wildly through her, as she stood motionless. As he looked up to see his possible food source, he halted. He almost nearly froze as she stared back at him. _It wasn't possible._

Her long brown hair and striking features made him almost convinced he was staring at his past. She was either identical to her or it was her. Had Katherine, the girl who had turned him into the monster he had become returned or was he simply mistaken? Either the act of innocence and nerves were well played or there really was a girl before him who was the spitting image of his ex-girlfriend. He knew even though Katherine still roamed the Earth her reappearance was unlikely after all this time. No attempts to reconnect. Minimal sight of her even after he had learned her death was false. Something was telling him even though she looked like Katherine, she wasn't her. The way she held herself and the way he could feel her heartbeat indicated it wasn't her. He still had to careful.

Standing up, he asked, "Hello. And you are?" Already knowing the possible answer, but he did it out of human nature.

"Elena Gilbert." She said weakly and approached his desk. He was overwhelmed by her scent, but hid his own weakness and held his ground. Her hand extended toward his and he grasped feeling her warmth and the veins in her hands throb upon contact.

"The receptionist said you were filling in for," Damon stated looking down at his schedule book to find the name of the former girl. It had left his mind as the young beauty, which happened to resemble a past flame identically, currently distracted him.

The girl quivered as she took a step back and nervously answered him. "Caroline Forbes. She is ill and couldn't make it, so she asked me too."

"And I presume you work for her?" He asked remaining in a business like state. The temptation of her was riveting and he was trying to be on his best behavior.

"No actually," she replied sitting down in the chair. Her heartbeat was calming, but still strongly present. Damon held his breath as he listened to her trying to control himself. "Just a really good friend."

Good friend? It seemed suspicious and he thought of Katherine playing off a well planned scheme crossed his mind as every striking feature was the same as hers, but he knew it couldn't possibly be her. If he could sense her and hear her heart pumping she had to be human and Katherine was not. So why did she mirror her exactly?

He gave her a small smirk watching her intently gaze at him. The corner of his lips rose a tad bit knowing he overcame her. He tended to have the ability to sway a lot of women just by his looks. "Well, shall we do this then?" He said breaking their trance.

The thumping of her heart increased again and he swallowed hard knowing it was becoming more urgent. His hunger was like a raging boner that needed to be satisfied and now. Elena fumbled with her equipment and it took his mind off the need to feed. He watched as she nervously set up and prepared herself to ask the hard hitting questions. She was no professional and clearly not in the field of journalism, at least when it came to interviewing. These sorts of actions would annoy him and for most people in his presence doing business with him would have already been asked to leave. He was a very busy man and had no time for amateurs. However, he couldn't stop. She was the spiting image of her and he had to know more. He had to see what she was like and maybe she was just right to be the next candidate in his wicked plan.

_She looks her you fucking idiot! You can't have her. Not her! Anyone, but her!_ His subconscious was screaming at him knowing he was going to head down a dangerous and questionable path if she did so happen to meet the requirements, but he didn't care. Not now.

The questions began and typical to say the least. He relaxed knowing it would help her to do the same. The beating was decreasing and so was his urge. As she went down the row asking about his business and his nature to succeed he gazed upon her reactions. She was timid one minute and the next she was feisty. He could tell she wasn't the type to do something like this, but with the right moment she opened up. She was interesting.

"The media describes your social life as a lack there of, what are your comments on this?" She asked reading it word for word. Fully aware that she was subbing and had no intentions of making him angry he let the questions slide, but not without a little confrontation. He was going to go easy on her, but make her squirm a little to see if she could handle the pressure.

"My comment would be it's my social life and I do what I please with it. I rather not discuss my personal life." Damon answered letting his eyes grow big hinting toward her that he was in no mood to talk about this topic. The thought of compelling her to avoid the situation all together was an idea, but he felt it wasn't necessary.

Compulsion was a very handy ability of his. He did not like using it unless he felt the need for it and he never tried to use it involving business. That would be the easy way to get what he wanted. He liked that he had established himself and worked for everything that he had earned within the past years. However, he had to admit compulsion had been used only for the desperate times. Interviews were an exception because sometimes he simply wanted an image to portray in the public eye and he didn't need anyone messing that up if hecould control it and he could.

"Why not?" She leaned forward. Something flickered in her eyes as if she were daring him to give her an answer. Maybe he had underestimated her in the journalism career whether she had conjured up that question herself or from the list in front of her. She did have the potential and now he was debating if he should compel her after all. But when did a little fun ever hurt anyone?

"Being the richest guy in Mystic Falls or even the country makes people want to know." Elena tilted her head to the side.

He returned the same by cocking his head to the side he gave her an intense stare sure enough to make her squirm. "And do you want to know Miss Gilbert?" He licked his lips and watched as he broke her and she retreated back into the innocent, nervous girl that she was.

"I'm saying the public." She spoke with a shaky voice.

"You didn't answer my question." Damon pushed her more. He liked this game and soon he was realizing other urges were suppressing him. Blood wasn't the only thing he wanted from her. He wanted to strip her down and rail her over his desk.

Gripping the edges of her notebook, he examined her from head to the toe. She was gorgeous despite her similarities to Katherine. She was different from her and it drew him in more. He wanted to dispose of all her clothes and kiss her soft skin and possibly taste her for what she was. The smirk that was splattered upon his face screamed seduction and he knew it was making her uncomfortable.

"I don't know." She answered shyly. "Um, do you have a relationship status at the moment?"

Was this for the interview or for her? He couldn't tell her either way. He wanted to leave that a mystery. Anyways, he didn't do relationships.

"Once again, I do not disclose my personal life." He told her knowing he had enough fun messing with her. These questions were always coming his way and he was always willing to dodge them. "Do you have any other questions that are not directed toward me personally?"

The mood and tension in the room changed. Elena was relaxing again as her heartbeat steadied and she looked down at the notebook in front of her. The way her hair fell over her face. He wanted to tug on it and reveal that perfect vein that teased him on her neck.

A soft knock came upon his door. _What now? _He did not want to be interrupted, not with her.

The blonde receptionist that sat outside his office popped her head in. Her eyes fell upon Elena with jealousy and then on him. Women. They all felt the need to fight for his attention when in reality there was no need to fight. If they all knew what they were about to get themselves into when they were with him they wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Mr. Salvatore your next appointment is in three minutes." She informed him biting down on her lower lip.

_Fucking go away_, he thought and almost rolled his eyes, but knew he was being watched by both of them.

With a forced smile he replied, "Please tell my next appointment that we will have to reschedule. Miss Gilbert and I aren't finished."

She was looking at his receptionist and when she returned her gaze back on him his head was bowed and he was admiring her from his desk. Her breathing was becoming rapid again and that heartbeat of hers was flying high. He wanted her…now.

"Please continue Miss Gilbert." He addressed her wanting to this interview to turn into something entirely.

Discomfort and fidgeting signaled she was ready to flee. Maybe he should back off a little with the intensity? After all, he wanted her to feel at ease around him for the most part. He was becoming sure she was his next candidate.

"You work with your brother. Did you start the business together? And do you like working with him?" She asked without taking a breath. The mention of his brother, Stefan made him annoyed again. He was a co-owner and had made some great impact on the corporation, but other than that he did not wish for his brother's presence most of the time. Their past was long and dreadful one. Words exchanged were rare and their lifestyles were the complete opposite. Damon at the moment had no idea where he was and didn't care to know either.

"Working with my brother can be a challenge." He began finding a generic answer, but still put some thought and emotion into it. This interview had to be a least entertaining for whoever found interest in him. "We are both hot headed at times and we do like…to share. We like equal opportunities and we usually spend time apart working on different aspects of the company."

Sharing. He hated sharing anything especially with Stefan.

Finding himself becoming angry with the thought of his brother laying his eyes on her and wondering the same questions of why she resembled Katherine so much, Damon focused. "And it was I who started the business, he tagged along a while after."

"It seems like there is some hostility with your brother." Elena's remark was causal and he noticed she was regretting it after she said it. This was so out of her league and she knew it. He felt bad for her and tried to ease the situation.

He flashed her smile and said, "We're brothers. One moment we can love each other and the next we can loathe one another. Like I said we do not like to share especially when it comes to objects we truly desire."

_And right now I truly desire you Miss Gilbert._

Her nerves were present again and he was becoming bored with the interview. He wanted to do more with her, something he could pass off as business but still find time to dwell in and enjoy. "Would you like a tour of the headquarters, Miss Gilbert?"

Instantly, her jaw dropped and he knew he had caught her off guard. The flowing blood in her veins quickened. The pleasure and the torture all mixed into one. His mouth was salivating at the thought of sinking his teeth into that beautiful vein on her neck.

"I should probably go. I already feel bad you cancelled your next meeting because of me." Elena shook her head and scampered to get her things together. This girl had no idea what he was up to, what he wanted from her. Completely oblivious to the gestures and the stares that he was more than interested in her. Or maybe she was terrified. He did come off strong.

As he dreamed of losing himself in her, it happened fast. A loud thud echoed off his desk and Elena was falling to the ground. He flew from his chair at lightning speed knowing his action could be questionable, but judging by the sound of the contact of her head to his desk she was going to be a little disoriented. Should he make his move? Compulsion could come in handy.

_No! _His inner humanity screamed. _Not her!_

The struggle to fight the inner hunter and the humanity that was still buried deep down was always a battle. He hadn't been this conflicted in awhile and the emotions that swarmed him were tearing him up inside. The lust for blood and the need to feed were stronger than ever and yet he found himself holding back because of _her._

What made her so different? Was it because she looked like Katherine?

He had no feelings for Katherine, not anymore. That couldn't be the reason. So what was it?

"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up slowly. She insisted she was fine, but her stare was a little hazy and she was rubbing the bump on her head softly. "Are you sure? I could get you some ice or…"

Elena cut him off sending into his own dizzy spell. "It's just a little bump. I can take the pain."

Pain? It was just a little bump, but if she could handle this if she was being honest then maybe she could handle much more. Damon wanted badly to take that chance, but he once again had to hold back. His desire to explore the world of pain and pleasure with her was undeniable. For now though, he had to remain calm.

He didn't realize it as he contemplated the idea that a hidden smirk was smearing across his face, but he knew now as she watched him intently.

"I don't feel comfortable with you leaving just yet." He saved himself trying to hide the pleasure in her response still. Pushing her down to sit, he said, "Let's make sure you're okay."

A pause in her stare and he was losing it again. _God damn it! Stop that!_

Elena broke from her trance and threw her things into her bag and stood up. "I really should go. I have to be somewhere soon and we already have gone over the allotted time with this interview. Thank you for your time Mr. Salvatore."

She wanted to leave? Was she not as interested in him as he thought? Or was it his intense demeanor that was making her flee? He was doing it again. He had to stop that. He was scaring off his prey.

"Okay," he simply replied.

The walk to the elevator was a quiet one. The receptionist from before followed them with her jealous eyes and he wanted to snap her look to tell her to get back to work, but he didn't. He wanted to focus his attention on the girl, Elena. Their time was coming to an end and he didn't want it to, but he really didn't have any control over it. For someone who strived off control was growing weak. It was because of her.

They paused at the elevator and he watched her as she rubbed the bump again. She really should rest until she felt stable. He hated to see her hurt like this and trying so hard to get away. Why did he even care that she was hurt in the first place? He didn't even know who he was in the moment. Damon Salvatore didn't care about anyone, but himself.

The elevator opened and she looked up at him. "Thank you again, Mr. Salvatore." She pronounced every syllable of his name. It was turning him on. His eyes stared deep into hers and he smiled. They flickered back to the vein on her neck and then back to her face.

Leaning up against the outside of the elevator, he placed one hand on it to support himself. He wanted to get one good last look at her before she left.

"You're welcome Miss Gilbert." He responded to her well-mannered appreciation. Then he got daring again. "I do hope to see you around Mystic Falls."

Surprise overcame her face and he knew he had made his last impression on her. She was speechless and he had his grasp on her. She had fallen for him and he was sure of it. Now he really didn't want to let her go. He wanted to sweep her out the elevator and back into his office. He wanted to destroy her.

Elena stepped into the elevator and bowed her head. "Goodbye Damon." She said giving him a slight smile and the doors closed as she got her last glimpse of him.

And then she was gone.

The desire, the lust, the hunger came all rushing back. The way she had said his name sent him in a rage. No one he knew called him by his first name unless they were good enough acquaintances of his. She was not yet.

He spun around and saw the receptionist's eyes divert away. Her cheeks were a rosy red and he could smell her scent. The only heartbeat he heard was hers, not Elena's. The soul heartbeat he longed for. However, the young woman before him would have to satisfice. He couldn't take it anymore.

With one quick motion he was next to her and she was staring up at him with hope and fear. He didn't want to do this, it wasn't right. It went against his usual circumstances, but he was desperate. If he didn't feed from the vein he was about to break and so he did. Throwing her head to the side and ripping the bright scarf from her neck, he plunged into her. The taste of her blood was good. It slid down his throat with warmth and pleasure. It was decreasing his hunger pains, but it wasn't Elena's. It did not satisfy him as much as he wished it would and he became angry. He was losing control and he knew she was going to become dry if he kept this up. Pushing himself off her, she was limp, but alive. He took a tissue and dabbed her neck. The bright scarf was replaced to cover up the fresh wound and Damon leaned down to look into her eyes.

"This didn't happen." He said convincingly and his eyes pulsed. She was staring into a trance. "You will wear this scarf always."

"Always." She responded and he broke away.

"Get back to work!" He snapped and he heard a small whimper from the girl.

Damon stormed back into his office raged from what he had just done. What he had done was something he had strived to lose. He was supposed to control himself, not lose it at the subtle hint of hunger. He picked up a glass sitting on the cabinet and threw it across the room.

_She made me do it. It's because of her._ He convinced himself. Elena Gilbert was the reason he lost control and now he was paying for it. The regret and the hatred he had for himself.

He flew to his desk and picked up the phone. Pressing seven numbers, a man picked up on the other line. Damon flattened out his suit and leaned back in his chair.

"How may I help you Mr. Salvatore?" The man asked promptly.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Find out every thing you can about Elena Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2: The Monster Inside

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Over 1,000 views on this story already. That's fricking amazing! Only three more chapters to go for Through His Eyes. Please review and follow me on Twitter at mystfallsfanfic.**

**Chapter 2: The Monster Inside**

* * *

A high-pitched siren filled his ears and it flew passed him. The van like vehicle halted at the entrance that read, Emergency Room. _Another day, another unfortunate soul,_ thought Damon.

Death and illness swarmed the building something he was familiar with. The overwhelming scent of different blood types consumed his airway as he took in a deep breath relinquishing in the soon to be delicious meal. The thousands of veins of those on their deathbed or those who were almost recovered called to him, tempted him. He couldn't though. Taking a human life or using it for game wasn't his plan. The more he drank from it, the more he wanted it. A blood bag would have to suffice tonight.

He was already on edge after being with her. His heroic actions outside the swanky restaurant that attracted the true scumbag of the Earth was where he found her. Thanks to his intensive research and almost stalker like ways he knew all he wanted to know about Elena Gilbert. She was a simple girl, but with a tragic past. He understood what it was like to love and lost, to have your family ripped away from you. However, there still was no explanation for why she resembled Katherine. He was beginning to believe it was a strange coincidence, that everywhere and everyone in the world had an identical twin somewhere and we just didn't know it yet.

Licking his lips the urge to feed was growing stronger. Blood had been spilled inside the ambulance that was now was unloading. He had to control himself before he flew out of his car and soaked up every last drop. He couldn't lose himself again. Not like he had when he had met her.

Confliction was still on his mind as he tried to focus away from his deadly sin. Elena kept gravitating toward him and as much as he resisted and pushed her away, he was slowly being reeled in. Despite his efforts to warn her subtly about himself by saying he was dangerous and he couldn't be the man she wanted him to be, it only made the attraction stronger. Was she drawn to danger naturally or was he not making himself clear enough?

As the doors to the ER slid open and the stretcher along with the paramedics rushed through them, he felt it. The sensation of the rapid beating heart and flowing of the most delicious blood he had ever smelled was near. He closed his eyes salivating and wanting to drown himself in it. Then his eyes flew open and he peered through his windshield. It went by all so fast and it made a perfect sense. He could sense her from a mile away. She was erratic and is heart dropped, as he feared her life was fatal, but it wasn't. The long brown hair swooshed in the nighttime air. He saw her as she ran beside the occupied stretcher and into the building. Her scent was mixed with another. It was strong and he was right before when he had said blood had been spilled. A lot of it had been.

And that's when he knew what had happened. Another vampire had returned to Mystic Falls tonight. Only a vampire could spill that much blood and be careless about it. The question was who.

The sun was rising in the east and he played with the ring that occupied his right hand. This simple token of a witch had granted his access to walk in the daylight. Most vampires had to lurk in the shadows or until the night when they were able to prowl without the fear of burning. Not him though, he was special.

Still in his car and his eyes fixated on the hospital, as he remained calm. He had locked and located his senses on her. The voices were muffled and hard of hearing. He had to get closer, but the stench of blood was agonizing. Too much exposed freely at the moment and the urge to resist was almost impossible. He wanted it. He needed it.

But his anger boiled at the thought of knowing something had caused this careless accident, someone to be exact. Mystic Falls had been rid of the nightwalkers for many decades, he and others who he had alliances with made sure of that. However, it wasn't rare if one stumbled in and decided to cause a commotion. Usually those sorts of situations were dealt with promptly and accurately. He held on to the hope it was some young monster roaming and discovering the changes of his or her transformation, but he knew all too well what he was facing. Deep down in his gut he had seen this before and he was not alone. The ripper was back, his brother.

Stefan.

His baby brother, who like him had gone down the path of becoming a blood-sucking monster blinded by a lie still wandered amongst him. Their relationship was neither strong nor a happy one. The title of brothers was all they shared and when it came to interaction it was always a guessing game. His attempts to guide Stefan on the right track long ago had worked, but his lust for blood was something he continuously struggled with. A rollercoaster of ups and downs best described Stefan's time on Earth as a vampire. From the last encounter he had with him, which was years ago, left Damon disgusted and disappointed. He knew Stefan had lost it again and now he was sure he was back in Mystic Falls creating the same sort of mess.

The voices were growing faint and his struggle to hear was becoming difficult. Without the proper diet of blood and binging at times as he craved for Elena's he knew his senses weren't as strong as they should be. Human blood would give him his full potential, but since he had met her he had tried to sustain from it less. His dependency on human blood was natural, however he knew animal blood would supplement him too. It just wouldn't give him the strength he longed for at the moment.

Pushing the door of his car open, he walked cautiously up to the hospital. His eyes flickered back and forth scanning his surroundings. No sign of life, but he knew the moment he walked through those doors he would be noticed. It was time for stealth mood.

The nurses were the easy part as he compelled them to let him walk freely through the hallways and forget he was ever there. It was resisting the temptation to feed that was the hard part. Blood was everywhere and no matter where he went it pumped and flowed and gushed. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to lose it. Then he heard her.

"Caroline, tell me what attacked you." She slowly spoke.

He inched closer until he was outside the room where she was. The hallways were clear for the time being and he knew he couldn't stay long. Focusing on her voice and the thought of knowing for sure if Stefan was what attacked her was helping take his attention off his hunger.

"I don't know." The voice of Caroline was weak. "Bob was walking me home from the grill. We were about a block over from Manor Road when suddenly he just disappeared. I was alone and drunk and I thought he was messing with me. Then I heard this strange noise."

"What kind of noise?" Elena asked.

The sound of her voice was so smooth. Even as he listened he wished to steal a glance of her. He was sure she was distraught and tired. He thought compelling Caroline's date, man, whatever he was at the grill last night guaranteed safety as Elena had wished for her friend. How was he supposed to know that the man she was with was going to be the least of his worries?

"I don't know how to explain it." Her friend continued and struggled to speak. "All I know is I knew something wasn't right. Something was following me, watching me and then it attacked. It bit my neck."

Bells were ringing and chiming inside his head. This was the red flag he needed. Animal or not, the neck is a strange place to lunge for initially when attacking. He only knew of one species that had its hearts desire on the flesh and vein of the human neck. Vampire.

"It had to be animal Elena. What else would have attacked me?" The poor girl's voice shook.

_Stefan!_, Damon growled to himself.

For the time being he would let her believe it was animal. No mention or even the idea of a vampire attacking her could be brought up. He had to deal with this; he had to find his brother.

Back in his car, Damon punched his steering wheel. How could this be happening? It had been so long since an attack like this. Now he knew the possibility of the old myth of vampires returning to Mystic Falls. Someone had to know. Scattered hunters around the world still existed just for the soul purpose of the uprising of vampires again. He knew many of his kind that kept a low profile knowing their fate if they went out on a killing spree. Stefan already had a target on his back and now he was about to have one too. Every hunter out there knew of the Salvatore brothers, but Stefan in particular.

As his anger simmered the thought crossed his mind, what if it was her? What if Elena was the one lying in that hospital bed? He didn't want to think like that, but he couldn't help it. The girl that drove him crazy in every way could have been a victim of Stefan. Suddenly he became very territorial. Mystic Falls was his. Elena was his. His brother had no right coming in here and tearing it apart.

He had to find him, but first he knew he had to make sure Elena was all right first.

Withdrawing his phone from his pocket he knew it was better if he called her instead of showing up unannounced at her house. He also had to be discreet about knowing what had happened. She would have to tell him about the accident and he knew he was very capable of getting it out of her. Pretending to be human could be tricky at times, but he knew his ways. He too was once human.

The sound of buzzing and the leather vibrating startled him and he dug his hand between the passenger seat crack. Elena's phone was curled under his fingers and he shook his head. She was careless and he knew she would be searching for it soon. Being in possession of her phone meant she would come looking for him as a potential place to search. His lips curled up knowing he would get to see her again even if he knew it would mean facing her and hearing the tragic news in person.

Bright and shining down on his pale skin, Damon heard the sound of a car approaching. It had to be Elena and sure enough it was. The confusion on her face as she pulled into the driveway and stared at him standing on her doorstep made him smirk. This game he was playing with her was alluring and he wanted nothing more then to claim her as his.

She appeared on edge as she exited her car. Despite her disheveled appearance, he still found her breathtaking. She was beautiful and her blood was so pure. He had to have her, but for now he had to pretend to be human. He had to play stupid. He had to be Damon Salvatore.

"Damon?" She hesitated to ask and he saw her body relax when she realized it was he indeed.

"Elena." Her name slid off his tongue perfectly. Her scent was strong and his attraction toward her was escalating. He tried to control himself. "I stopped by because I found this in my car."

The relief on her face made him notice how tense she had been since she stepped out of her car. Just the sight of him and finding her phone had cleared a good amount of stress. Dark circles outlined her eyes and he hated to see her this way. He wanted to care for her, but his gesture would be too much. He barely knew her.

Her eyes slowly looked up at him and he saw the spark that ignited in his office. Innocence and purity glowed from her, while he knew something wild was waiting to be let out. He knew if he could have her, the way he wanted it would be explosive. Corruption indeed would take place and he knew she was the perfect candidate.

_Get back on track you stupid fuck,_ he screamed to himself and he returned to his calm state. On the inside he was about to lose it.

Elena sighed and shook her head. "Look Damon thank you for my phone," she said and pushed her hair out her face. The bulging vein in her neck became clear and he glanced at it only for a second. She looked around for a moment knowing he was staring at her and when she returned her gaze on him and he gave her a half smile filled with seduction. He couldn't help it.

She flashed him a quick smile and moved past him. The door clicked and she stepped inside her home.

With heightened senses that gave him the ability to have more sensitive hearing and smell, along with the power to move unnoticed and compel people at his own will, there were consequences to his nature. An invisible force blocked him and any other vampire from entering a building where a human resided. In this case, Elena and her friend lived here and so he was stuck. He scanned the outline of the threshold and slid his foot forward. It hit the barrier in which he could no longer pass.

_Are you going to invite me in or not?_

He desperately wanted to be welcomed in, but then he knew it was better if he wasn't. Maybe keeping this distance between them was for the best. Resistance was hard and if she had at least one place to escape from him and where he could physically not get to her she would be safe. He still knew he wasn't one hundred percent in control when around her. Who knew what could happen if he lost control with her?

"Would you like to come in?" Elena asked holding the door open.

The grin on his face grew in size without hesitation. He was happy that she trusted him enough to let him in, but as he stepped into her lovely home he knew it was a stupid mistake. She was young and blinded by attraction. She was letting a monster inside her home that could come and go as he pleased. How foolish could she be?

_Very foolish_.

In the kitchen, Elena passed him a glass of water. He didn't care for it nor was he thirsty, at least not in the way a human may be. He pictured the glass being filled with blood, her blood. Then he snapped himself out of his awful thought. Her eyes were glued to him and he carefully raised his stare. She became shy and looked down. The more time he spent with her or was around her the more he couldn't get enough. She was the spitting image of Katherine with subtle changes here and there, but she wasn't her. In no way was Elena like Katherine. Was that what drew him toward her? Or was it the erotic stench of her blood that coursed through her veins that made him want to pounce?

"Is it haunted?" He asked continuing their previous conversation about her home and the history of her family along with it.

"I don't believe in ghosts even if there were ones roaming around this place." She laughed and he took a mental note of how he adored that sound. "All those supernatural legends are made up."

"Well, legends have to come from somewhere. They can't just come from nothing." He replied. The supernatural did not fascinate her. She was non-believer. It made him wary to the idea of her ever knowing of his true identity. Could she handle it?

Folding her arms, Elena spoke. "So you're saying that all those monster movies were actually real at one point?" She seemed equally intrigued by the conversation as he was despite her belief of non-believing.

"At one point, but of course we always over dramatize everything to create a buzz." He said smirking.

Elena licked her lips as he saw her drowning in him. The attraction was mutual even though his was beyond other reasons. He remained calm like before, but internally was freaking out. Did he want to bite or kiss her? He didn't know.

The small wisp of blood met his nostril as she played with her hair and drew it into a ponytail. It was exposed, that stupid fucking vein. He couldn't take it. Every muscle in his body was tensing at the sight and smell of it.

"Leave your hair down. I like it better that way." He blurted out trying to sound seductive, yet attempting to help his control of the situation.

Elena willingly let her hair down. It fell loosely around her shoulders and in that moment he knew he could no longer hold back. He stood up from his chair and approached her. Uneasiness swept over her as he diminished the space between them.

Taking her hand, she rose from the chair. He lusted for her. He wanted to throw her down on the ground and have his way, but she needed to be warned. With everything he wanted came a price. She had the right to at least be aware that he wasn't what she thought he was without giving all the details away.

"Elena, I told you I'm not the man you think I am." He murmured in a low husky voice. "You should really stay away from me."

"I can't. I don't want to." Elena whispered foolishly.

She had no idea. She was completely blinded. "If you knew, you wouldn't be saying that." He gritted through his teeth. The urge to tell her was there, but he knew better than too. She would be traumatized.

"I don't care." She whispered again stepping closer.

Her heartbeat was fast and flowing. A haze was coming over him. His lips quivered as he tried to stop himself but he couldn't. The soft wet lips that belonged to her were bliss. Kissing her again was better than the first time in that dirty restaurant bathroom. She applied such force that drove him mad. He desired to strip her down into nothing and fuck her hard. It was moving so fast even he couldn't keep up.

His jacket was being peeled off his body and he gladly let her. The smooth silk texture that made up her hair slid through his fingers as he touched it. He guided her to the counter where he scooped her up and set her down. Her legs twisted around him, constricting him closer. His erection grew harder. _Damn it's been a while, _he thought. Now that he had her in place he had control. He knew she didn't care and that made him want her even more. She obeyed him in this heated moment something he was looking for.

Yanking on her hair, he tilted her head to the side as he lost himself on her unblemished skin. His lips naturally gravitated toward her throat and he knew she enjoyed the sensation. The constriction of her legs was tighter and he sucked harder on her neck. He breathed his hot breath upon it knowing the transformation inside him all too well. His body was shaking as he looked down at the vein. It was blue and beautiful. With a simple stab it would turn red, hot red and delicious.

_NO!_

Damon pulled himself away from the situation before it could even happen. He grunted loudly appalled at himself for getting carried away. He felt the fangs grow in his mouth and his eyes shrivel to nothing. The heat in his body rose and he had to calm down. She couldn't see him like this.

"I don't understand." She said hopping down from the counter creating a thud. He knew he had disappointed her before with these antics. He was pushing her away every time it became too much for him.

"Elena, I told you that you should stay away and yet you don't." He growled angry with her and himself. If she just ignored him or didn't feel the urge to be attracted to him this wouldn't happen. If she wasn't so different, he would be gorging in her right now, but he couldn't.

The crashing of a plate turning into a million sharp pieces startled him. He looked up wanting to turn around but knowing he was forbidden too. He was still his vampire self. But as he stared into the glass door of the oven he saw it. His reflection was staring back at him and she was gawking in horror at him too.

"What are you?!"

After minutes of panic and fear, he finally faced her. He tried to force the word 'vampire', the truth out of her, but she was too stunned. "I'm not going to hurt you Elena." He assured her knowing he was his normal self. His vampire transformation had retreated finally.

"Say something." He requested of her getting frustrated.

The understanding of what he was and seeing it for the first time was shocking, but now he was agitated. He knew this would happen. All the thoughts of proceeding from here were gone. It was all too good to be true with her.

"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think." Elena's voice was shaky.

Damon drew in a long breath and then stated, "I'm a vampire." She flinched at the sound of it and he cringed knowing she was fearful of him.

"I know this more than you can handle and this was not the way I planned on revealing it to you." The words slipped out. Was he even planning on really revealing himself to her? Even if he did wasn't he simply going to make her forget just like he others? When it came to compulsion he couldn't do it with her. He wanted it to be real.

"You were planning on showing me you were a…," Elena shouted, but stopped herself. She couldn't say the word.

"Yes." He sighed. Right now he wanted to torture himself for letting this happen, but for now he had to calm her, reassure her everything was not what it seemed. "I told you I'm fond of you."

"Well, you have a weird way of showing it." She replied still dazed by everything.

He didn't want to lose her. After everything he should let her go and compel her to forget because he knew what he was about to attempt would be a first. Explaining his nature and who he was didn't please him. The action of compulsion had served his purpose so he could avoid this. Why was he so keen on trying to make things work? He was so confused and for the first time in awhile he felt like his control had slipped majorly? And maybe because it had slipped is why he felt like he had to do this.

"Look just let me explain. You can ask me anything you want and if you decide you aren't prepared for this life then I'll go." He stated with intensity.

Elena looked up at him wildly like she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Simplicity and lust was all he ever wanted in the beginning with her and now he wanted more. He was watching her slip right out of his grasp. He hoped she would forgive, but he knew she wouldn't forget. This was by far the biggest struggle that he had faced since death.


	3. Chapter 3: Beauty & the Beast

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has been following, reading and reviewing. I love reading what you guys have to say about my chapters and stories. Just a note, I do have things that go on in my life like family, friends, and work. I am not going to always be updating constantly like I wish. That doesn't mean I'm discontinuing to write either since I know I have received some messages about whether I have stopped writing altogether and what not. It was just the holidays and I was busy doing stuff. Now I am back to a more regular schedule so I plan on trying to update when I can. Please be patient. Two more chapters follow this one.** _Fifty Shades Bloodier_**_,_**** the sequel will be posted shortly after Through His Eyes is complete. **

**Also, a new two part one shot was posted on my account called, **_Reborn_**. It's about the transformation from vampire to human. I would appreciate if you guys checked it out and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 3: Beauty & the Beast**

* * *

The black Cadillac town car slowed as it pulled up to the nicely groomed lawn of Elena Gilbert's house. He turned his head to the right to view the two story white home where she resided. It was beautiful much like her.

Closing his eyes, he heard the steady beat of her heart. Calm and collective is what he could handle. It was when it was rapid and wild that he nearly lost all control. Even after everything he still had to restrain himself from sinning. Sex and just the near proximity of her always had him on edge, but he wanted to make this work. He was determined.

Tonight was the annual Mystic Falls Gala. It was also the night in which Elena would sign his contract or not. He cringed at the idea of her turning the contract down. Something boiled inside of him at the thought of losing her. He knew his contract was a bit extreme and outlandish, but the sense of stability and control it gave him was his antidote. Comprises could be made because he let his guard down when it came to her, but he had to uphold his strength and his right to have her obey him. This was his life. This was the only way he knew how to make sure he controlled every step of the way, but with her he was blind. No matter what contract he had her oblige to he understood he never could be in full control.

What was it about her?

He asked himself this question over and over again. Every time the image of Katherine popped into his head. Instantly, he would become raged. She was nothing like Katherine. Nothing.

With his mind still boggled by it, he shook away the thought and exited the car. He straightened his tuxedo and walked aimlessly up to the front door. Wickedly he smirked at the thought of appearing in the doorway of her bedroom like he had before. He knew that was where she waited for him. However, it wouldn't be polite. He was after all a gentleman he liked to think at least. A gentleman turned vampire turned psychotic at times.

As he approached the door, he grew anxious. His finger pressed the circular button that chimed behind the closed door and on cue a rapid beating heart followed. He sensed Elena jump from inside and hurried down the stairs. His craving peaked and he held his breath. It was flowing finely through her veins and she smelled even more desirable tonight. He had to have her. He had to taste her, but for now he had to wait.

A moment passed before the door swung open and the most beautiful and delicious sight stood before him.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore." She cooed and bowed.

Bowing his head in return and looking up at her flashing his famous smirk, he replied, "Miss Gilbert."

The joyous moment was halted as he sensed another familiar scent in the house. It was strong and poignant. He knew it all too well. Something heavy fell into the pit of stomach and without a second thought he was in stealth mode.

"You look…" Elena began and he grabbed her whisking her off her feet and into the nearest enclosed area he could find first.

It was Stefan. He was inside her house, the one place he loathed him to be.

"You invited my brother into your house?!" He whispered frantically.

Wild and confused, Elena responded in a whisper, "No! Caroline did. Why are we whispering? They are upstairs." She shook her head.

Irritation was a mild way of putting how he felt toward the situation. He wanted to trust his brother, but he couldn't. His trust in him was lost a long time ago. It was his belief that Stefan could remain harmless for the time being was what helped him stay grounded on the topic. He had to reassure Elena that her friend wouldn't be his next victim again, but he didn't know for sure. Time after time he had witnessed a calm and collected Stefan for long periods of time. He knew was capable of controlling his thirst, however somehow he always slipped back into his old ways much like an addict.

Realizing Elena was uninformed about yet another ability vampires carried, he explained. "Vampires have the ability to listen in on conversations within the realm of them if they please. He probably sensed me before I even stepped foot in the house."

If his vibe was glowing as much as Stefan's was, he was sure his brother knew he was in close proximity listening in. He felt uneasy, but tried to hide his emotions from her. This was something he had years of experience doing.

"From what I can tell," He began to reassure her and himself that everything would be fine between Stefan and Caroline. "He is on a good track right now. He won't hurt her. I just wish he wasn't invited in. It would guarantee a safe house for the two of you if he wasn't just in case."

Anxiety pushed below the surface knowing he could prevent it from breaking through. If Stefan was enamored as much by Caroline even if their initial meeting wasn't ideal, he knew he would be cautious with her. He really hoped at least. However, he couldn't help but feel angered by the situation. The constant fear of another soul hurting Elena bothered him more than it should. She was just a girl, a girl he had some strange, obsessive connection to. Now another vampire had been invited into her home and he knew more could possibly snake their way in.

"Elena." Damon said feeling drawn to her and touched her shoulder. Even his cool skin turned to fire upon contact. Her eyes became intensely focused on him. "I promise you I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

A subtle smile broke through the worry and he relaxed.

"You ready?" He asked flickering his charm.

"Yes." Elena replied and they made their way to the car.

Inside the town car, he enjoyed the innocent amazement she portrayed. As she spoke he pulled out a black slender box and ran his thumb over it. The pleasure that swarmed him was natural. His gesture to give something so beautiful to a woman of the same beauty was gratifying. Although, he knew she would have to protest.

"I can't accept this Damon." The words staked him with every syllable. The box landed back in his lap and he felt his face fall. "I mean thank you, but seriously you have to stop doing this. You can't just throw your money around like that, not on me. I have nothing to give you in return for things like that."

Damon chuckled internally. She had no understanding how his assets. He sensed she was a simple girl from the beginning, but he never knew she was going to be this stubborn about his lavish gifts.

After much debating on whether he was in the right to give her gifts as he pleased, Elena tempted him with her blood. The driving desire to taste her whenever he wanted was hard to hold back. He never wanted to take what was hers without permission. In the moment though, she was agreeing to give him a gift he needed more than wanted.

She raised her wrist and the blue prominent vein made him salivate. He placed wet kisses upon it feeling the warmth of her skin and the strong stench of her blood consumed him. The process was slow and sweet. He sunk his teeth into her relishing in every drop that touched his tongue. Tasting her blood made him weak and wanting more. It was the best he had ever tasted. She struggled slightly at first and he steadied himself knowing he didn't want to take too much. As he gazed up at her, she looked blissful. It was enough. Withdrawing himself from her punctured wrist, he dabbed the wound. Now something else needed to be satisfied, as he felt aroused in the situation he put himself in.

"You can cover it with the gloves. No one will ever suspect." He said slyly handing her the gloves.

"Or you could give me," She began her dreaded sentence and he instantly cut her off.

"No!"

He hissed. Her unthinkable wish to taste his blood; to have it coursing through her veins leaving her vulnerable to an unwanted life was terrifying.

"And we are not having this debate again. End of story!" Damon barked.

The heat rose from him and he waited for her to fight, but it never came. She simply slipped the gloves on over her hands and sat back. He hung on another second waiting for the hurricane to come; however Elena was calm. The confusion and upset was there upon her face, but it wasn't dominant.

Placing the diamond bracelet on her wrist, she touched them admiring its beauty. He saw the happiness flush her cheeks and he leaned in to kiss her. As he looked at her, he knew she was his. The way she stared back in a trance and not like a compelled sort of way, but a deep devoted way assured him.

The party was already swarming with big egos and the disgusted scent of perfumed bodies with this hint of dirty blood lingered in his nostrils. Being in a large mass of bodies was tempting more than ever, however his feeding with Elena had kept him stable. Her body was stronger than most and her small supply would endure him for the some time before he felt his urges rise again.

Booming jazz music thumped in his chest sending him back in time a few decades appreciating the small things he got to experience through his unnatural time on Earth. Then he was still young and in love with the idea of blood lust and rampages of killing sprees. The haunting images of his past never left him and he knew it was a reminder of what he had overcome. His life was different now. He was praised and welcomed. No one saw the rebellious, low life he used to be. Men strived to be like him and women adored to be with him. He never imaged a life like this one, not in a million years.

In this moment, he was happy.

As him and Elena made their way toward the donation table, he saw her registering the idea of what this Gala meant. She was in a whole new world and out of her element. He found entertainment in her soaking in his lifestyle and the new surroundings. Most of all, he loved watching her when she didn't know he was looking.

Gorgeous and beautiful she was. Her delicate features and structure made him swoon. She was by far the most beautiful woman in the entire place and she didn't even notice. Her shy manner made all the bold women around stand out in her eyes, but to his she was the only woman he could see.

At times he held his breath knowing the flashing memories of Katherine remained on the surface. Elena was her distant twin and no matter how many times he convinced himself they were not the same, he couldn't help but dwell on their similarities according to looks.

Unlike the soft layer that made up Elena on the outside, Katherine held many rigid and rough surfaces below that held secrets and manipulation. She was wicked and seductive. Her every thought and move was deliberate and it caused hatred to boil inside him. The stupidity for falling for a pretty girl never seemed to be forgotten. He could not forgive himself for what he had done. Katherine despite her misleading ways was a part of him and he knew all too well it was his fault that he found himself mixed up in all of this in the first place.

"Something catching your eye Miss Gilbert?" He asked whispering into her knowing she had not suspected him so close. Her skin jumped with goose bumps and every hair on her neck stood up. The blood swirled in her veins leaving a desiring aroma protruding from her.

Scribbling down on a piece of paper, she pretended that his presence had no effect on her. However, he knew better than what her façade was telling him. "Here," she said promptly handing him her donation card. Her cheeks became a perfect shade of red.

He smiled as he looked down at the number and the item. She sure did have her eyes on something and that something belonged to him. He slyly smirked knowing even his materialistic object drew her attention and that whether she deliberately had bid on his vacation island or not, she was locked in for good.

Once it had become known that she had blindly bid on an item that seemed ideal in theory and belonged to him, she was irritated. The money issue rose into a heated conversation. This was battle she would never win with him because he simply saw it as minimal. What ever she wanted was hers. He did not care what price came on it as long as it was reasonable. An island was extravagant, but reasonable. His blood wasn't.

"If you want it, you can have it. As long as no one else bids higher." He playfully sang and dropped the card with the new amount into the box before she could object more.

"You're drawing a fine line with me Mr. Salvatore." Elena pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

_And you're drawing a fine line between me pouncing on you Miss Gilbert_, Damon thought to himself letting his seductive smile escape.

"Damon Salvatore." A familiar voice appeared behind him and instantly he knew whom it belonged to. It was his only friend, Alaric Saltzman. "I see you haven't changed a bit prowling on beautiful women."

"And I see you still have a knack for having a drink in your hand at all times." He replied in a snarky tone noticing the half empty glass of champagne in his hand.

He was wary at his presence. The glimmer in Alaric's eyes as he saw Elena before him hinted he was wary as well. Alaric was a vampire hunter and new well enough about Damon and his past. He was the only other person besides Stefan who knew about Katherine and what she looked like. As Elena stood before the both of them, he feared what Alaric might do.

Cautiously he introduced the both of them and Alaric seemed to put on his best behavior even though he knew he was about to get the wrath of his drunken friend when the moment was presented.

"I see you put your island up for auction. Hope you cleaned out the place. It would be a shame for someone to find blood stains on the carpet." Alaric's untimely remark slipped through his lips without hesitation. The alcohol made him brave to speak of his alternative lifestyle and especially in public. However, he was thankful for the title of town drunk that was plastered across his forehead invisibly to cover up his outlandish remarks. He looked around to see who might have misheard him, but everyone was focused in on himself or herself.

Elena on the other hand seemed to be struck his statement and grew nervous. The shocked expression that met her face indicated she wasn't the only one who knew about him. "We're fine." He assured her quietly.

"Alaric knows everything. I trust him." He informed her. Trust was a very rare. He did not trust many people, but Alaric was definitely one of them. After a long debate and fight between him and the very strong hunter when not influenced by the bottle, they had agreed to the existence of him and his brother in Mystic Falls. They were the only vampires allowed to reside there and any other intruder would be terminated. Damon knew Alaric was highly capable of taking out any vampire if need be.

"Can I have your attention ladies and gentlemen?" A voice came over the speakers and every one turned their heads to the small stage. The mayor was standing straight and proud with a rather large smile upon his face. Attending many Galas before he knew this was the cue to begin the night officially.

As the mayor spoke and Elena became mesmerized by his speech, he felt Alaric tug on his shoulder and lean down to speak close to his ear.

"It's very unlike you to bring a date to these sort of things Mr. Inconspicuous." He slurred, but held his ground. "However, it's not unlike you to fall for a girl of a certain appearance. I must say Elena strikingly resembles Miss Katherine."

"She is nothing like her." Damon mumbled keeping his eyes on the stage.

"Maybe not. I do wish you would have warned me about her." Alaric snorted and patted the left side of his coat. "For a second I thought you had rekindled your hated romance and I thought I was going to be lucky enough to stake the bitch. Glad I carry a stake on me at all times."

"Look," He spun around nearly knocking the champagne glass out of Alaric's hand. Despite his anger and quick action, he seemed unimpressed or fearful of him. He knew no vampire could leave him running for the hills. "Elena is not Katherine. I made sure of it myself. Now if you don't mind I like to share this night with her and without your disapproving comments."

"One false move Salvatore and you're heart is mine." He threatened him in a serious tone and flickered his stare upon Elena, who was looking back at them. Damon pretended to not seem tense, but it was difficult considering their conversation.

He bunched his mouth into a fine line and nodded his head. The first dance was about to begin and he did not want to leave Elena hanging. In fact, he did not want Elena to know anything at all about what had just been conversed. He wasn't prepared to share his past life with her just yet. He wasn't sure he knew he could share any of it at all. Most importantly, Elena could not know the truth about Katherine. The utter fear of her knowing left him feeling dead inside.

"Can I have this dance, Miss Gilbert?" He wiped away his tortured spirit and portrayed the sophisticated man that he pretended to be.

As another song echoed through the dance floor, Damon grew agitated. The night was becoming a disaster. First his dear friend, Alaric had clearly shared his views on him being with Elena and now as Elena departed from his pleased looking brother, Stefan, he knew something was stirring.

He had obliged to Stefan's request asking for a dance with her. The choice was not his. This was no place to cause any commotion and he did not see the harm in a simple dance. It was when he saw Stefan's lips move persistently and Elena looking intrigued with his brother was when he knew something was going on.

The urge to listen in on their conversation was scratching at him. A very dull Caroline had not said a single word to him and she continuously looked around the room avoiding any eye contact. He tried to start simple talks with her about how she was doing and how she felt about Stefan, but all he received was the cold shoulder from her. Not having a distraction from tuning in made it worse. However, he did not want to invade privacy. He respected Elena too much to do so even if it was Stefan he was dealing with.

Once the time was right, he swung in to intervene.

"Come with me." He stated seeing the surprise expression upon her delicate face. Something in her eyes told him that Stefan was trying to cause trouble between them.

Linking their hands together, he guided her through the party and outside on to the patio. Gentlemen in dark suits smoking cigars nodded at him. These men were clients of his or acquaintances met once before. He hoped he did not appear too suspicious as he dragged Elena along behind him. Once he was a few feet off the patio and stepping upon the finely manicured lawn he picked up his pace. He wanted to be far away from that crowded atmosphere. He needed to clear his head and be reassured everything was fine.

"Why are we out here?" Elena asked softly once they had found the perfect spot. The moon was shining bright and illuminated them below it. He let himself relax knowing he was working himself up. Tonight wasn't about finding ways to torture him even if it felt like it. As he looked at her pale skin glow in the night, it reminded him of how captivated he was by her.

"Because I wanted a moment away with you from every thing. To enjoy this beautiful night with a striking beauty like you." He confessed. "I didn't know how fascinating you would be to other, Miss Gilbert."

She smiled weakly.

"I hope my brother didn't scare you off." He stated flatly.

The rhythm of her heart quickened and she rubbed her arm looking aimlessly away from him. She was hiding something. What had Stefan said? Instantly, he internally felt the rage building. On the outside, he was calm and collected.

"No." She answered raising her chin and flashing another forced smile.

No matter what Stefan had said to her, he wanted to make sure she knew he was still with her. Whatever horrors filled her head he had to assure he was not what he seemed even if he knew deep down he was a monster.

Her stare was distant and he stepped in front of her breaking her trance. Snaking his hand behind her cool neck, he felt her tense then relax. His touch sent her heart racing even faster. The blood churned and its aroma was strong. He wanted her again. He wanted to taste every last drop, but it was forbidden.

"Good." He said in comforting tone knowing it was lie the moment it left his lips. She was awful at hiding her emotions and the truth that lied beneath. However, he wanted to believe her. "Elena, what are you doing to me?"

As he stared at her, the same swirling and emotion filled burst soared through him. He felt his youthful self breaking through the surface. When he was with her in a moment so serene and personal, he couldn't help but feel connected.

"Elena." He spoke her name once more finally receiving recognition.

"I'm here." She quickly said when clearly her mind was elsewhere.

Damon knew his brother's words were gnawing at her. "What did my brother say to you?" He asked demanding an answer from her. The distance between them and the way Elena gaze at him wondering something dark made him terrified that she knew something he wished she didn't.

"Nothing." She lied letting her shoulders relax. "He was trying to reason with me again that he won't hurt Caroline and that he's sorry for what he did."

His eyes brows were in a furrow and the wrinkles on his forehead formed. He stopped for a moment to study her. The possibility of Stefan actually apologizing and confessing he was in the wrong to Elena could stir up the off setting of her behavior, however he knew something was being left out. Or it indeed was a clever lie. The truth of the situation could have been resolved if he had just listened in and then he could have dealt with this in the manner that was suited for it, however Damon knew better than that. He had vowed to use his special abilities only when completely necessary. When it came to Elena that was always a struggle.

"I'm just having a hard time believing him after everything." She said bringing him back to reality.

His flickered back on the party. Whether Stefan had really done what Elena said, he would find out eventually from either him or her. Right now he didn't want to dwell. She was making the effort to fix the stolen moment and now he wanted to return back to serenity with her.

"No more serious brother talk, okay?" Elena asked cupping his face. Her contact causing skin to skin to touch made every ounce of him weak. How did she do this? It was like a spell was being swept over him. "You have me all to yourself Mr. Salvatore. The night is still young and I know enjoying the view out here isn't the only reason you brought me out here."

The mood was changing and he sensed her tone turn from serious to playful. The pressure below was also changing and causing a discomforting feeling. One glimpse of her and he was lost. He had to have her and now. Screw the contract that he so desperately waited on for a signature. She was too beautiful not to take advantage of if she was so willing. Although, despite the growing erection in his pants he knew he had to address the contract with her once more.

"Miss Gilbert, you know I would take you right here and now if I could, but there is one little thing standing in the way." He said reminding her.

A small eye roll with her closing the gap made it harder to resist. "Hasn't stopped you before."

_The fucking temptation!_

"You are very tempting indeed." He whispered brushing his fingers down her arm and giving into her. "Follow me."

He guided her away further from the chaos. The rule breaking had struck again in his book. The sense of control was lost and he knew he was risking it all with her. However, this was a risk he was willing to take. Tonight he wanted his mind swallowed in lust and bliss. All the business aspects would come later.

Elena was his.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Leaf Turned

**AN: Only one chapter left! Then its time for **_Fifty Shades Bloodier_**, who is excited? Thanks for all the new follows, alerts, and reviews. Keep them coming.**

**Chapter 4: A New Leaf Turned**

* * *

The sexual tension was rising by the minute. Stranded heels were carelessly sprawled out on the floor and the soft pattering of her footsteps met his ears. The white wine from dinner had transformed her and she was glowing.

His intent stare upon her slender figure never left as she rustled her hair and stretched out her arms. She still dressed in her tight skirt and blouse that she had worn to her interview. It outlined every curve and let his mind wander into the games that he liked to pursue in behind closed doors. His pants were beginning to bulge and the arousal was peaking.

"Landing me an internship, organization a celebration dinner, and impressing Caroline Forbes. It seems you really have out done yourself Mr. Salvatore." Her voice was low and articulate.

Something twinkled in her eyes as she moved deeper into the shadows of his home and he took a step closer feeling his pants grow uncomfortable tighter.

"I'm a man of many talents." He confessed in a similar tone. "You know I like to have control in what I do."

She looked over her shoulder as he followed her. It was like the predator was seeking out his prey. He was ready to pounce at any sudden movement. This beautiful catch was his and for no one else.

"And you're very good at it." Elena spoke seductively. Her sexuality was blooming. From the moment he met her she was shy and introverted. The woman before him was new and alive. She screamed of sex and lust and devotion. He was nearly salivating at the mouth staring at her in amazement. Tonight he wanted to be foolish with her, but in a sense that would only be led by her.

Not taking another torturous moment, he flew at her and she squealed. His hand firmly grasped her fine ass and he squeezed it tight. "This is still mine Miss Gilbert. You're in a lot of trouble from your assumptions earlier. It took a lot of will power not to deal with you at dinner in front of everyone."

The smirk upon Elena's face grew and she pushed herself against him. The outline of his erection was pressed on her leg and he tried hard not to groan.

"And I must say I'm impressed by that." She giggled knowing fully well she was torturing him. He returned the pressure and every electrifying sensation soared through his body. Elena bit her lower lip and placed her fingertips on his chest. She was debating something in that gorgeous head of hers. What it was? He would soon find out.

"I'm all yours tonight, under one condition." Her voice fell.

His mind gathered the idea of blood sharing. He was determined that would never happen no matter how much she begged and whined for it. It was too dangerous and he didn't know what it would take for her to stop asking. However, this was not the case. She did not demand for blood. It was something else that set him on edge.

"You take care of me in your room." She requested.

An inch separated them and he tensed. Her request wasn't unreasonable, however he was debating it. No woman had ever stepped foot in his room. Not even Katherine. This home wasn't always his. It belonged to relative long passed. Now him and Stefan had resided in it throughout their vampire years.

A woman joining him in his sacred space was forbidden under the Salvatore Non-Disclosure Agreement. However, the contract had been ripped to shreds. No contract could prevent this and as he took another moment to decide he knew this was solely up to him. He was the main factor. Could she get her wish or would they move on to another room in the house? A room where he could ravish in her and make her scream without any sentimental attachment would be more appropriate.

"After everything you owe me." Elena added.

He cocked his head to the side. She was being daring and playing a new card; the card of guilt. He had put her through quite a bit. What damage could it really do? He could have his way with her and then they would move on. Sex was where he drew the line with her when entering his room. Nothing more.

Elena looked defeated as he prolonged his answer. Sweeping her off her feet and pushing her up against the wall, he caught her by surprise. Her hair tapped his face and she dug her fingers into his back. His erection was becoming more of a problem and she moaned.

"I'm having a hard time saying no to you." He admitted with a sigh.

"Your room?!" She raised an eyebrow seeming hopeful.

"My room." Damon whispered in response and her smile filled her entire face.

Letting her down, he swung the door open to his room. Elena hesitantly walked in and he watched as she scanned it. Her mouth hung open slightly and now her eyes were dancing from corner to corner. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants and let his amusement of her in awe settle. The glimmer of foreshadow shined brightly as her stare was now upon his bed. He knew she was growing in anticipation as her heart beat quickened.

"This is it." He said closely to her ear and walked to the center of his room.

A lamp on table near by helped illuminate the dark room as he flicked it on quickly. Elena's skin blushed in the light. Innocence and danger surrounded her like an orb. She was a girl caught up in his world and he wondered if he was doing the right thing with her. Her innocence was not nearly as prominent as it was when they first met. Now she was moving away from it and adjusting to his lifestyle. She was the first girl, his first non-victim to obey even if she was stubborn at times. All these new revelations and paths he was going down weren't easier for him. The lack of control in each arising situation involving her made him dizzy. He loved control. It was his very existence, but when it came to her it was almost nothing. He broke and folded with a simple glance.

Growing slightly irritated with gawking at every knick-knack in his room, he drew her attention back on him and their previous predicament. "Are you going to look around all day like it's a museum or do you want to get back to what we were doing in the hallway?" He asked cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Sorry." Elena apologized letting her smile that drowned him in desire. She moved toward him and he noticed her gaze was still fixated on his neatly made bed.

_Not for long though_, he smirked wickedly knowing his bed was most likely going to be almost destroyed after he was done with her.

"I never thought I see the day when Damon Salvatore would let me into his sacred room." She shrugged her shoulders and eyed him finally. His chest tightened as their eyes met. This room was very sacred and she was either lucky or convincing to let him agree to this whole idea.

"Well consider yourself special Miss Gilbert." He said in snarky tone. She was something quite special.

His hand like a magnet reached for her delicate skin on her neck. It was smooth and he rubbed letting her eyes flutter open and close. He wanted to undress her and leave her in nothing but her natural beauty, but his mind had other plans.

"Strip down to your underwear." He demanded.

His old ways and his tricks were lingering below the surface. Elena had not experienced his full potential in the bedroom yet. He was more than a good fuck. He liked to put on a show. He liked to have a little fun before the main course was served.

"Controlling much?" She suggested in a seductive voice.

"Be careful Miss Gilbert. Your attitude lately has got you in trouble." He whispered and let his wandering hand cup her behind. A tiny noise of excitement escaped her and she looked eager. These games she was playing of toying with him and flashing her sex eyes was going to make him explode.

_Damn it, fucking lose your clothes._

"Strip." He firmly demanded giving her ass another tight squeeze. "You're mine for tonight. My room, my rules."

Elena paced backwards and her fingers fumbled with the top button of her blouse. He knew he could quicken this process and get to the action, but he was fully enthralled with her attempt to strip. She was nervous. It was obvious. Beyond those rosy cheeks and constant bitten lower lip, she was sexy. The pit of his stomach was knotted and his erection was aching to be freed.

His eyes danced as her blouse fell to the ground and she bowed her head. There was no need to be ashamed of her glorious body, but he knew she was. This was out of her element. Her heartbeat was everywhere. She had no idea how beautiful she was.

The last item, her skirt unzipped sending lightning bolts of excitement through him as she now stood before him in nothing but her underwear. Her breasts were propped up and her skin was so unblemished. She was perfection. Still Elena bowed her head.

"Don't be shy." He whispered lifting her chin so their eyes could meet. "You are stunning."

"I can't be sexy." A hint of doubt was in her voice and she became limp.

"You are sexy." He assured her and felt up her half naked body. His touch was creating electricity and Elena came back to life. "And your sexy ass is mine now. Sit on the bed."

Another demanding request of his left Elena to obey and she sat on the bed. He loved how she was so willing. No complaints. Maybe some hesitation, but she was under his spell and now he was ready to have his way with her.

In the top draw of his dresser lied some of his secrets. A deep red scarf was bunch amongst other colored fabrics. The red was his favorite. He withdrew it letting the silky material slide through his fingers. This scarf wasn't just for decoration. It would restrict her and he soaked in the image of Elena's hands being tied above her head while he kissed her endlessly and teased her until she exploded.

As he turned around his lust and driven desires faded. Elena's arms were crossed over her chest and she was curling into a ball slowly. The discomfort of seeing her retreat made him shut off his hormones. The red scarf fell from his hands, but he did not let it drop. Every ounce of him was unnerved to what had happened. Something was terribly wrong. Where was the mischievous girl from before?

"What's wrong?" The words flew from his mouth out of concern.

"Nothing." Elena lied awfully. Nothing his ass, she was disturbed.

The red scarf floated to the ground as he finally let it go just like he let go of his high hopes for his rough, fun and games that he wanted to happen with her. Sitting down on the bed next to her, he listened to her heartbeat pulse in time. Usually her heart rated would increase when in close proximities like this, but not now.

"I thought you wanted this, me?" His voice fell. Maybe she didn't want him like he had hoped. Maybe he was wrong about her. He knew it was too good to be true.

"I do." She replied strongly followed with a sigh. "I do want you. I do want this, but I don't know what _this_ is."

_This? They? _What they were was mystery.

Elena wasn't like the others. She went against everything he worked for; everything he stood for. Their relationship was on the complicated side. However, he wasn't looking for the typical relationship. He didn't date. He couldn't hold a steady relationship because he wasn't human. Eternity meant forever and the last time he checked no one lived forever unless they were like him. Elena was definitely nothing like him and nothing like Katherine. Forever was a long time and he did not see what the future held for them.

He couldn't lose her though.

Something tugged and pulled on his heart when he was with her. Her difference from the rest was prominent, but undefined. This strange attachment and entitlement to her was strong. It was an emotion he had not felt in centuries. He was afraid of what road they were heading down. It was extremely forbidden in his book, but he couldn't lose her. Life without her was emptiness.

"I'm sorry." She said in a hushed voice.

"Don't be. Maybe I'm pushing you too far. Maybe my expectations are still set too high for you." He replied before thinking his response through. Once again he wasn't in control of his thoughts or actions. She was like a drug and he depended on her. It was like she was the only person who he could let his guard down around and feel some safety with.

His word vomit was flowing back into his mouth. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. He had to share what was on the tip of his tongue. "You're different Elena. You already know that, but sometimes I have to remind myself that you aren't my victim, you aren't just another girl. You are something special to me." He spoke clearly and calm facing her.

"Really?" She asked seeming hopeful.

_Fuck! Salvatore stop talking. You sound like a sick fuck in love._

Love. The four-letter word. He hated it.

The feeling of losing control was gone. He couldn't even grasp it if he wanted to. As he joined her on the bed and she stared at him, he vanished into alternative universe. Something was poking him and he knew what he was going to say next. He didn't want to, not one bit. It was how he felt though. He knew she wanted it and had wanted it for a while. She deserved it and it wasn't too far fetched from what he originally planned for the night.

_Yes it is! God damn it! You fuck._

"Let me make love to you." He blurted out squeezing her hand. It was like an out of body experience. Watching himself say it with barely any emotion, but still holding on to every syllable of the sentence showed him what he was capable of.

"You don't make love Damon. That's not you." Elena shot him down with the idea. It wasn't that she was wrong. In fact, she was right. He had stated before he only fucked. Now this crazed suggestion in the heat of the moment of feeling sorry for being selfish with her was growing wildly.

"I want to." He said again not sure if it was really him speaking.

"Can you forget? Can you put aside every need for control and just let the moment direct you?" She asked honestly.

Silence was the only thing omitting from him. Could he forget? Could he go through with the act of making love and not break into his power driven control freak? He was already folding and his sense of control was long gone. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he had to at least try. He had to do the right thing by her. This was going to be a first.

Her hands broke his confused trance and he caught sight of her. She was so god damn hopeful and he didn't want to disappoint her. Leaning in, she brushed her lips upon his. The tiny sparks ignited, but he was still frozen. Elena gave him another pleading look and she kissed him once more. This time the sparks turned to fire and he felt the passion. He wanted this.

The idea of making love was new. He wasn't sure exactly how to go about it, but he wasn't completely oblivious. Their bodies moved on the bed and soon they were lying side by side kissing. The satin material of his bed sheets slipped underneath him and her hand gently glided from his face to his chest. He was shaking on the inside knowing the risk he was taking. His body was telling him it was right, but it was his mind that was still unsure. Tonight would change everything between them, everything he said he did not want. He feared he was falling for her.

His jumbled emotions were erased though as Elena's hand slid further down his chest and to the hem of his shirt. The tips of her fingers tickled his skin just beneath and he felt them grow eager.

Tearing his shirt from his body with only seconds passing, he repositioned himself on top of her. The power of control pulsed through him heavily. Maybe he still had it. A wave of energy was surging through him and he couldn't help but drown in the moment. The thought of leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down to her navel was sensational and so he did. No place on her body was safe. His lips were urgent with every peck and the heat from her body warmed his cheeks.

He returned to her soft, plump lips and kissed her sweetly. Her arms coiled around him and he didn't want her to let go. Finding a moment to free himself of his pants, he now wanted to undress the rest of her. Damon scooped up her body letting her back arch just enough to unsnap her bra. Her perky breasts bounced and his sexual drive peaked. In another swift motion, he discarded her of her underwear and now she was naked.

It was time.

Thump, thump her heart pounded. She was ready for him. Elevating her legs he guided himself into her. This foreign feeling of enjoying every inch of her body was new. His forehead touched hers and she nodded slowly indicating to continue.

Every breath of his was shallow as he gradually moved and soaked in the tingling and pleasurable sensations spiking through him. The notion to take it slow was difficult. He wanted to rail her and reach his finale, but he forced himself to be steady and sweet. It was all for her. He was doing this for her and maybe somewhere buried down inside him he knew he was doing this for himself too. He wouldn't admit to it though.

Minutes of small sweat beads trickling down both their bodies and hot breathing increased. Going slow was almost painful; he had to kick it up a notch. Elena held on to him tight and he heard the shy moans escape from her. "Oh my god." She whispered loud enough for him to hear. A smile crept upon his face knowing he had caused her hushed exclamation.

_Fuck this, _Damon thought and he pushed himself as far as he could go. Elena cried with pleasure. It didn't take much longer before they were both clutching one another as they lost themselves. Her heart was all over the place and now he was facing another problem; hunger.

Blood would crave his thirst. He wanted to let his mouth fall upon that beautiful spot on her neck and suck her delicious taste until he felt he was satisfied. The thought of breaking into the vein and the warm liquid filling his throat, he had to stop his dangerous thoughts before the dream became a reality. He rolled on to his side and tried to calm himself. Elena's heart gently came to a normal rhythm and he finally felt stability again.

"Let me stay with you tonight." She spoke carelessly.

Another request from her tonight? She was really pushing her limits with him. "I've allowed you in my room tonight, isn't that enough?" He asked.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you Mr. Salvatore." Elena playfully remarked. She was being brave and was still riding her high from before.

He needed to put his foot down with her. Making love to her was already a revelation for him and letting her stay would be another. He wasn't sure if he was prepared for this step just yet or even ever.

Brushing her hair off her check, he exhaled, "You have emotionally and physically exhausted me Miss Gilbert. I have had enough for now."

Defeat met her face, as he knew she was filled with energy. She wanted him and he wanted her, but he was spent. The fear of attempting anything more made him wonder if he was capable of being on his best behavior. He was being tempted way too much tonight. Looking at her again, he saw sadness behind her eyes and he did not like this sight.

"I don't regret a moment of it. I _wanted _to make love to you tonight not because I felt like I had to. I wanted to. It is just taking a lot for me to accept things right now. I haven't…" He spoke quietly. After it all, he really did want to make love to her. It was in his soul that he wanted it. Something had driven him to do it even though he was internally struggling with these new emotions.

Elena must have noticed his internal confliction and hushed him. "Shhh. It's okay. I understand. I wanted to make love with you too. Very much." She smiled.

Her stare was locked on his. The million questions rose up filling his chest. Why her? Why so many exceptions? What was happening to him? He did not feel like his old self. He did not know this man that was nudging him to the side.

_Come on Salvatore. Give in. What damage could it do?,_ his alter ego taunted him. He tried to shove him away, but he was strong.

"You can stay."

Thick fog suffocated him and he was surrounded. The night was trapping him and he felt vulnerable. He did not understand. Something was doing this to him, but who? They clearly wanted to torture him and he loathed the traitor of this destruction.

A small giggle came from behind and swirled around. A large two story home was hidden behind the fog and he squinted to get a better look at it. He knew this place. He had been here before. This was his home. The Salvatore planation was very much real.

Trying to move, he was frozen. The front door swung open with a breeze and he wanted to enter, but something was holding him back. Another gust of wind rustled around him and this time he saw a figure moving about.

"Who goes there?" He called out with no answer back. Giggling filled his ears and he whipped left and right trying to find the source.

"Damon." The voice sang followed with the same haunting giggle.

"Hello?" He yelled still fearing what lurked in the shadows.

"Damon." The voice was louder and now standing before him. He stumbled a few feet falling back on his heels and his palms scratched against the dirt and grass. She was made of porcelain. Her eyes were rich and dark, but still bright enough to see in the night. Every curled strand on her head was still. A long curved outward dress covered her body and as she bent down he smelled her alluring scent.

"Katherine?" He gasped.

"I've missed you." She said in such a soft tone it was hard to hear.

"This isn't possible." Denial set in and he couldn't believe his eyes. How did he end up here with her?

"But it is. Everything is possible Damon." She stated letting her hand caress his cheek. "I created you even after life, haven't I?"

His eyes were wrinkling and his mouth seared with pain as two fangs protruded from the top of his mouth. He cried out in agony of his transformation. Katherine smiled back at him as if she adored the sight.

"My sweet, innocent Damon." Katherine sang. "Haven't you learned anything?"

Damon blinked wanting to wake up from this nightmare. As he reopened his eyes, Katherine had disappeared and new soul peered down at him. This one was male and short. Small silver curls sat on the top of his head. He was aged about thirty years older than himself. His expression was stern, cold, and mostly filled with disappointment.

"Father?" He asked puzzled by his presence.

"Look at you!" His father snapped. "You are disgrace. Your judgment was never good Damon. It always got you into trouble and still has. What do you think you're doing?"

"I…" His words were at a loss. The prominent scorn was etched on his father's face permanently. He shivered as he inched closer spitting on him with his hatred.

"You should have died. You should have let time take you instead you became a monster." He growled. The anger boiled inside him. His father was his worst critic.

The attempt to lash out at him was unsuccessful. His father cackled at his failure and the rage became greater. This wasn't right. He didn't deserve this. Nothing was making sense anymore. Then it happened. He was alone again, but some invisible force was wrapped around him. He felt his body relax and his ability to move he had regained. Damon stood up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

Shadows turned to light and the thick fog disappeared. Daylight was approaching and he heard the familiar sound of nature warming his ears. His house seemed inviting instead of eerie. He took small steps around the front lawn of the plantation until he stopped by wide oak tree. Learning up against it, he closed his eyes. A hand joined his and he reopened them.

The subtle outline of his room was visible. He heard off in the kitchen Mr. Lockwood fixing a pot of coffee indicating it was early morning. He sighed, as he knew he was back awake and no longer in his dreams.

Looking down, he saw a body. It was curled up next to his and for a second he thought he had slipped back into his nightmare. He listened carefully and assured himself he wasn't. Her heartbeat gave her away. As he unhooked himself from her, he rolled on to his back confused. The predicament he found himself in was not like him. He didn't make love to girls and he sure as hell didn't cuddle with them after it.

Had her presence and her touch cause him to awake from his nightmare? The thought crossed him remembering how everything bad had vanished and he felt a warm, comforting orb around him. He was befuddled by the idea.

This, however, wasn't the first time he had a nightmare like this. Most nights we woke up in cold sweats from the haunting images of his past that came to visit him in dream form. He now realized he had found a way to prevent them, Elena. She had saved him from another torturous night.


	5. Chapter 5: What Have I Done (Final Ch)

**AN: The final chapter is here. Hope you guys enjoyed Damon's view on things. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I honestly want to say thank you to each every one of you. I never thought my silly hobby would take off like this. The amount of views/followers/reviews that I get are insane. Thank you for motivating to continue. **_Fifty Shades Bloodier_** is coming soon!**

**Chapter 5: What Have I Done (Final Chapter)**

* * *

Naked skin was exposed and it was fresh. Never touched by one of his kind and his eyes twinkled with desire. So close, yet it still wasn't the exact place of pleasure. Only inches away from the glory zone and he wanted it badly. Her shoulder would have to suffice for now.

Damon dwelled in the adventure of the night before with Elena. They were caught up in the heat of the moment again ripping each other's clothes off and antsy to feel the exotic pleasure of sex. Her temptation of blood was heightened and as she had pointed to her shoulder for supply he had been surprised. Her comfort with his feeding, his need to survive was warming, but he knew the one place he wanted the most was still out the question. Her neck was sacred and he believed she was nowhere near ready for the pain that ensued with it.

He clicked his pen on the desk and shoved the paperwork aside. In a few short hours Alaric would be picking him up for dinner. He rolled his eyes and laughed at the idea. It was stupid and unnecessary, but ever since he met him Ric had insisted on treating him to dinner for his birthday.

Birthdays were meaningless to him. His at least was meaningless. After roaming the Earth for more years than he could count and cared for it was just another day. The idea of being reborn again and turned into a monster for the rest of his life made him loathe to be honest, but he would roll along with the notion and put on a happy face.

Getting up from his desk, he went over to his secret stash of blood mixed with bottles of bourbon. He drew out a glass and poured himself a thick drink. His eyes hesitated on the blood bags knowing he wanted the incredible sensation, but opted to resist. The bourbon could fix the craving and he raised his glass in the air.

"Happy Birthday to me." He mumbled and gulped it down in one sip.

A buzzed Alaric pulled up into his driveway as he fixed his shirt. It was almost seven o'clock and he wanted to hurry his little date up. All he strived for was to be with her. He was hooked and now that the boundaries of their sexual and his unnatural life were becoming intertwined all he wanted was to be with her at all times. He did not wish to feed on anything or anyone else. She was the only girl he wanted to fuck. Elena was his for the taking.

"Where are we going?" He asked getting into Alaric's unimpressive car. Bottles littered the back seat and Damon kept his comments to himself.

"It's a surprise." Ric answered him dully.

"You know I hate surprises." He said clenching his jaw. "Where are we going, Ric?"

"Don't worry about it Damon." His voice was irritated.

"I can compel you to tell me or would you rather do it the old fashion way and fess up?" Damon taunted him.

Alaric cleared his throat and pulled out on to the road. "You wouldn't dare compel me because you know I drive a stake through your heart without thinking twice about it."

Their friendship was always on the hostile side. Neither hated one another and their threats were carelessly thrown around as reminders of where each stood in society. Damon admired Alaric's demeanor. For a hunter, he was as tough as it gets. He had never met anyone as determined and passionate about slaying the world of vampires. He was also thankful that he was on his side unlike the rest.

"And I sense you are pretty damn sure you can compel me." He continued his remarks. "You only get like this when you've been feeding from the vein frequently."

This comment was not light hearted. Ric hated his choice of blood source. The blood bags were fine, but when it came to humans he was tense. He was even worse when it came to Elena.

"She is willing." Damon replied harshly. "It's none of your damn business anyways."

"She's young and in love." He spat in brash tone. "She do anything for you because she feels she should."

_So much for a warm welcoming on his birthday?,_ Damon thought. Alaric was not afraid to share his feelings on the matter ever since he discovered Damon had been seeing someone steadily and she happened to resemble his ex.

"And yes it is my damn business. I told you if you ever messed up I would kill you." Alaric clearly stated. "I tolerate the feeding. I pretend that despite what you do, good is coming out it for the community and your wallet, but so help me if you hurt _her, _I will kill you Damon."

"Enough Ric." His tone was on edge. The thought of shutting him up by ripping his throat out crossed his mind, but he couldn't do it. Even as a human Alaric was quick to react.

The car ride was silent for a few moments before Alaric spoke again. This time Damon listened intently and carefully. News that Katherine had been spotted outside Mystic Falls had left him worried. Now she was getting closer and he feared she would do something drastic if she learned about Elena.

Thoughts of seeing her after all these years sent mixed emotions through him. Even these feelings were hard to switch off. He wanted an answer from her, but she would never give them. He was scared to admit he wanted to see her in the flesh because he knew it wasn't right. He had let her go along time ago, but somehow she always crawled back into his mind. Katherine was his first and she was the spark to every thing he had become.

"She has a right to know…Elena." Alaric said making his opinions very open.

"I know." He agreed. "But it's not the right time."

"Will it ever be?" He asked.

Damon wasn't sure when the right time would be. She did deserve to know that Katherine and her were mirror images of one another, but how do you go about telling someone that? How do you tell anyone that after you have strung her along all this time? He couldn't bear to spill the truth yet. Not now, not yet.

The topics of conversation tonight were growing in aggression and he hoped that dinner would be short. He didn't wish to be in the presence of Alaric much longer.

As he turned the corner, he realized he was headed in the direction of Elena's house. Something was off. He kept his mouth shut though in spite of heading down another heated path of an argument.

His suspicions became clearer as the car slowed in front of Elena's house and Ric stopped the car. He peered at him with confusion and all he received was a nervous laugh.

"Just come with me." He said shaking his head.

Reluctantly, he followed. Maybe they were picking her up for dinner? Maybe he had decided last minute to do something awful involving Elena? He hasn't sure what was going on, but he was wary.

The closer he reached the house, the more obvious it became dinner was a distraction. He sensed Elena, Caroline, and Stefan inside the house. He clenched his jaw again knowing what lied on the other side of the door.

Ric pounded on the wood and seconds later it swung open. The high pitch voice belonging to Caroline yelled, "Surprise!" and soon he heard the comfort of Elena chiming in. Immediately, he was annoyed.

_Fucking Ric. I'll kill him for leading me to this._

Surprise parties. Birthdays. These were all at the top his list for annoyance. He despised it all because he felt as if he didn't deserve it. Who needs to celebrate a vampire's birth? But as he saw Elena smiling across the room he tried to be pleasant with the matter.

"I know you hate surprises and celebrating your birthday," Elena said walking toward him. She smelled amazing. "But it is your birthday and I just want you to spend it with the people who care about you the most."

Looking around he saw Alaric, Elena, Caroline, and Stefan. He knew the only person who really deeply cared for him was Elena, but he had to appreciate the effort of the others. To be cared for was not something he was comfortable with. Most of his life he depended on caring for himself. This was new.

Elena placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he gathered in the sight of decorations and the aroma of a home cooked meal. He began to relax as she grabbed his hand and he knew he had to be on his best behavior. After all the trouble, it was the least he could do. He glanced down at her and saw that she was relieved to see him not aggravated by the situation.

"Miss Gilbert, you never cease to amaze me." He admitted and kissed her gently. It was sweet and affectionate. He was learning how to be like this to sooth her into comfort. However, his wicked side was still lingering. Leaning down he whispered for only her to hear, "But you were right. I do hate surprises and celebrating my birthday and for this you will be punished."

Her heart quickened and he knew she was excited by his playful threat. What he wouldn't give to steal her away and punish her this second, but he had to wait. He would hold his promise for later behind closed doors where no one could view the amount of desire and sex they would have.

Dinner was served shortly after his arrival and needless to say it was an awkward one. He was glad Elena was by his side.

Stefan continuously glanced at him and he tried to avoid his brother all together. They had not spoken much and he knew Stefan was aware that he was keeping something from him. He did not know Katherine was in close proximities and he dreaded the conversation of telling him. It wasn't a topic pleasantly discussed. The hatred they still kept for one another because of her made him frustrated and sad. It was entirely their faults for getting mixed up with her and he wondered what life would have been, what their relationship would have been like if they had agreed to dump Katherine like they should have.

As Caroline finally broke the silence with her constant nagging and self-gloating, he let his mind slip back to his wicked thoughts. Elena was wearing extra tight jeans. She had done so on purpose and he wasn't complaining. Under his pants, he felt himself twitch with arousal.

Having to touch her, he placed his hand on her leg. Like a trigger her heart began its usual rapid rate. As he moved his hand upward on her thigh it went erratic. He liked what he was doing to her. In fact, he fucking loved it. She grasped it as it got closer to its destination and she tried to stop him. No one could see what he was doing under the table and he knew there would be no harm down as long as Elena knew to keep her mouth shut and her pleasure to herself.

His strength played a factor and he fought off her resistance. He found his hand slip between her legs and pressed against her. Her heart nearly skipped a beat and he felt the urge to slid a finger into her.

"Cake and present time!" Caroline yelled killing the chance of him of doing so.

Elena looked irritated and relieved at the same time. He had worked her up and now he saw the wanting of what was in his pants beaming from her eyes.

_You'll have to wait for the rest later my love._

The celebrating proceeded to the living room where gifts were presented to him. Alaric had given him a bottle of bourbon. Not to his surprise it was a particular brand he seemed to not care for, but Alaric did. He half believed he drank so much because he knew the truth of what really wandered the Earth and for that he did not protest. Thanking him, he moved on to his next gift.

This was so unnecessary, but he played along showing his gratitude.

"Elena, your gift?" Caroline asked seeming excited.

What the fuck could she possibly have got him that made Caroline so fucking giddy?

"It's not here." She stated looking ashamed.

Any excitement that was in Caroline had swirled downward. From day one he sensed her need for control. She was like him always having to know each and every step. She was capable of controlling people around her too. If it were her who had walked into his office that day for the interview, he would have loathed her. She was the epitome of every other journalist that walked into his company. He would have never seen her as a possible candidate. Her personality was too strong and in his opinion she was highly obnoxious. Whatever Stefan saw in her he did not know.

"It's at your place." Elena explained nodding her head toward Damon.

_My place?_

"You didn't bring his gift here?" Caroline said confused and frustrated.

Glancing over at Elena, she blushed. This gift Elena claimed that was at his place made him curious. Was she hiding something there and if she was how had he not stumbled across it? His curiosity was soaring high and now he was intrigued to know what it was.

"How about we end this little get together so Elena can give Damon her present?" Stefan spoke up and placed his arm around Caroline. He shot him a look with a half smile and then broke away.

As everyone dispersed, he extended his hand to her. "Come Miss Gilbert. My gift awaits and so does your punishment."

Back at his place, he knew Mr. Lockwood was already fast asleep in his room. Thankfully, he could compel him later if he heard or witnessed any of the fuckery that was about to take place inside. He was itching to get her to his room.

The rumbling and rattling of Elena's car disturbed him. It wasn't safe to drive.

"You really do need a new car." He blurted out as she stopped and they were jerked back.

He heard her sigh and he knew she was about protest. "It gets me to and from. Besides what would you rather have me driving, one of your sporty race cars?" She mocked him getting out of the car.

_Yes actually_, he thought.

"Oh no." She shook her head and held out her hands.

"They are safer and at least I would know you could get to and from in one piece."

"I don't need a new car and not from you." Elena argued.

She was charming when angry with him. Her frustration with his money was enjoyable to him. All the arguing with him and protesting would never win. If he wanted to get a new car for her he would and she would just have to accept it. No one ever passed up a free car anyways, but maybe she would be the first.

Leaving her car and walking up to his front door he unlocked it. The moment the lock clicked he scooped her up and he slammed her into a wall. Her mouth hung open and she was beginning to fall into the world of bliss he had created for her.

He slid his hand under his shirt feeling her skin and teasing her.

"You will be punished, but first my gift. Where is it?" He asked raising his eyebrow curiously.

Honestly, he didn't care for a gift, but because it was coming from her he had to at least try to appreciate whatever she was about to give him. Plus, he wanted to get it over with before they began their sexcapade.

"Right here." She said and as he devoured himself in the sight of her body he was pleased. If she were simply giving him her body for his birthday he would be pleasantly thankful for that. It was all he wanted at the moment besides her blood.

Her blood was drawing a fine line with him. Ever since he had fed from her shoulder he was dying for more. It was stronger than ever to bite her. Diving on to her perfect lips, he kissed her hard.

"No." Elena mumbled and he was sure he heard her wrong. Her two-letter word was not a protest. Why would she when she clearly wanted him too?

"Damon stop for a second." She uttered as his lips left hers for milliseconds. Letting her feet touch the ground, he let her talk. He was confused and horny. "I mean, my gift is something I want to tell you. Something I want to give to you, emotionally."

Emotionally? He really didn't like the sound of that. In his gut he knew what she was doing. He knew what she was about to say and he wanted to stop her before she could utter it. The anticipation was killing him though as she bowed her head and her heart was almost beating out of her chest. He watched the vein on her neck carefully becoming fixated by it.

"Damn it Elena! Tell me." He shouted before he broke.

"I love you." She whispered keeping her head low.

Fuck. He knew it. He knew those three words were going to come out of her mouth and he really wished they hadn't. She didn't really love him. No one loved him. He was a monster and he couldn't accept the fact that a human being could feel that way about him.

What bothered him even more was the warm, giddy feeling that swam in him the moment she said it. He resisted it, but it was no use. His inner human was so thrilled that he wanted to vomit.

_Switch it off damn it!_

Her hand touched his and he stared at her intensely. Elena spoke softly. "I love you and I know you might not feel the same way and you might no ever, but I love you. I don't care how crazy that sounds but I do. I care for you Damon. I'm a lot more invested I this than I ever thought I would be."

He couldn't handle this. She was making this worse. She needed to stop talking altogether. All he wanted was to fuck her and make love to her and bite her and be with her all at once.

Elena squeezed his hand again sending the electric shock through his body. His mouth hung open as if he wanted to say something, but was speechless. Bowing his own head, he pushed all emotions aside. He switched his humanity off because he had to. He was not human anymore and he did not wish to feel any of it. All he wanted to feel was the sweet pleasure of fucking her.

Seduction and lust filled him again and he pushed her back up against the wall. Picking her back up, it all came rushing back. The desire to tear off her clothes and to rail her over and over again was increasing by the moment.

He tore her shift off letting her breasts smoother him. His lips he could not control and he kissed them and every ounce of skin around them. Taking them a new place to continue this, he held on to her tight and they raced from the foyer to the hallway. Their bodies slammed against the wall and a painting fell to the ground. Elena was startled, but it did not faze him. He grasped her chin and kissed her again. Her breasts were not exposed enough for him and he dipped under the cup of her bra. He continued to kiss her passionately as he teased her breasts making them perky. Her tongue danced with his and he now wanted her skintight jeans off.

His mind was racing though. The skintight jeans were just a distraction from what he really wanted. His mouth distanced itself from hers and he kissed her jawline that led to her neck. He sucked on her sweet spot and he felt the vein pulsing below his lips. The tug of his hair indicated that she was enjoying his current gesture. He continued to kiss and suck on her neck making him very tempted.

Another tug came and he knew Elena wanted him to move elsewhere. The spot was probably becoming tender and he was aware he was getting dangerously close to transformation, but he couldn't stop. The more she resisted him and tugged on his hair, the more he wanted to bite her. His animal instincts were taking over him. Before he knew it, his teeth were growing out of his gums and they were breaking through her skin. He applied all the pressure he could and the blood dripped into his mouth.

_Holy fucking shit does this taste good!_

Every drop wasn't enough. He had to have more. It was exactly how he imagined it. This vein was best on her body and he shook his head as he gulped up as much as he could.

"Damon stop!" The faint cry met his ears.

"Stop." Another plead came, but the blood was drowning every thing else out.

"STOP!" She screamed and it was the piercing pain of her nails digging into his back that struck him.

He flew back from her dripping in her blood. The red blood gushed from her neck and she held her hand there. Pain and terror filled her face and he knew he had messed up. His body was retreating back to its normal form and once he was calmer he realized how serious he had fucked up.

Fleeing from the scene, Elena ran to the first room she could find and he chased after her. The door slammed in his face as he called out her name. He wiggled the doorknob and wanted to break it down, but after what he had done he couldn't bear to be even more of a monster. Instead he listened.

The crying never stopped. A faucet was turning on and he knew she was trying to clean up the mess he had left. He feared he had taken too much that she might pass out, but her heart was still beating and she was still crying. He was so angry with himself that he wanted to do the same damage to himself that he had done to her. He could not believe he had lost it.

Minutes and minutes passed. He waited outside the room knowing she would have to leave it eventually and face him, or so he hoped. There were not enough apologies in the world to have her forgive him for what he did. As he contemplated the conversation that would ensure after this, he knew he would lose her forever. He had done this. He had deserved it.

A crash from inside his room sent him standing inches away from the door. He listened in again to see if she was hurt or had passed out. However, she was neither. It took awhile before he felt her heartbeat pick up. This time is was furiously fast. He wondered what could have sent her to feel so panicked.

The door swung open and the words escaped him.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He begged for her forgiveness knowing she wouldn't give it.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She screamed looking around wildly. Those words were what he expected to hear from her.

"I didn't mean to, I just…" He tried to explain and held on to her.

"Let me go. Let me go!" Elena cried. The way she flailed in his grasp made him terrified.

Knowing what he had to do, he let her go. She busted into a sprint and like that she was gone. He was completely devastated and utterly disgusted with himself.

His legs dragged him into his room that was a mess. Elena clearly had taken out her frustration and horror on his room. His dresser that kept all his sentimental valuables had been destroyed. Books and pictures were scattered across the floor. The anger that pierced him made him want to destroy everything in his sight, but as he let the rage build in him something caught his eye.

A rectangular photo was lying on the floor. He trembled as he saw the photo and picked it up. It was the old keepsake of his that was his only physical reminder of Katherine. He shook at the sight of it. The photo had been too perfectly in the open for Elena not to see. It had struck him.

Elena knew the truth about Katherine.


End file.
